Crossing Blades with the Captain
by PirateSwan018
Summary: CS Pirate AU: When Captain Hook crosses blades with the infamous Captain Swan and bested by her he is inquired to ask for help in finding a rare treasure said to be well hidden and can only be found by those who've found it before. Legends says the famous Swan has found the treasure and is the only person able to find it again, enter help from Captain Swan, what could happen?


**Crossing Blades with the Captain**

 _Pirate AU: When Captain Hook crosses blades with the infamous Captain Swan and bested by her he is inquired to ask for help in finding a rare treasure said to be well hidden and can only be found by those who've found it before. Legends says the famous Swan has found the treasure and is the only person able to find it again, but she's got problems of her own so helping the famous Hook may not be in her cards. Two hotheaded and stubborn Captains with their own attitudes and issues and a long journey what could go wrong?_

 **Chapter One: Rumors Among Taverns**

As Hook's crew entered the tavern they had all taken place at a table close to the door but not far from the bar as drinks were beginning to be passed out. As the brunette with red streaks in her hair came by their table she nodded towards Hook as he did the same and smiled "Ruby always good to too see you love how's Granny?" he asked with actual concern and care. "She's absolutely fine Killian oh excuse me Hook but she's fine just as zesty and fiery as always." Stating Ruby as she passed him a mug already filled with the rum she knew he liked. Ruby and Killian had always been close but not in the lovers kind of way but a beautiful friendship before joining the navy back when he and his brother served Silver he and his brother would stay here until being called back and because of it Killian, Liam, and Ruby had grown close almost like family as Granny took the boys in without so much as a single thought. "Alright Rubes this tavern is always good for new tales and the latest information so what do you have for me today?" asking Killian as he took a swing from the mug she had brought him earlier. As Ruby was about to answer his question with a smirk the door to the tavern had opened and, in the door, frame stood a small yet sleek silhouette. "Hold that thought, Sophie good to see you." she stated as she went to hug the figure standing in the door way. "You too Rubes, you too can I borrow you for a minute or two?" asking another feminine voice. As Ruby lead her too a table in the back surrounded by shadows Killian tried to see the figure Ruby was currently hiding with her body and couldn't help but wonder what the stranger and Ruby were talking about. As he got a better view Killian saw the blonde stranger pull something from her belt and swing it back and forth in front of Ruby with a smug smile. Seeing Ruby, she smirked as she and the stranger hugged and started to make her way to the door. Making her way to the door she was about to take her leave as two soldiers stepped in her path with swords drawn and ready. "Captain Swan for your crimes against the crown your punishment is death tomorrow at day break you can either come with us willing or we'll happily take you by force." stating the guards as they got closer to her. Picking up a black wooden black box on her belt she looked down "And here I was having such a good day." she stated as she closed the box and looked towards the end standing in her way "No worries it's about to get even better." she stated as grabbed one of the guards and brought his chest to her knee as she sent him flying through the door they had recently been blocking and she twirled his sword in her hand lazily with a chesire like grin. Watching from his place at his table Killian couldn't help but be amused with the scene in front of him as he and his crew got up in time to avoid the guard as he hit the table with a crash and plenty of rum hit him and he fell unconscious. "Nice shot love." stating Killian as he turned, and the mysterious captain was gone.

Moving to a new table Ruby rejoined Killian and his crew "So your friend Sophie love real friendly, isn't she?" he asked with a sarcastic tone and took another swing from the mug. "Ah Sophie she was just stopping by to say hi is all." Ruby said lying as she smiled. "Ok who is she really and what is she up too and don't try to lie to you know how perceptive I am to your lies." stating Killian as he intense his graze on Ruby as she started to do the same. Finally, breaking Ruby sighed "stop staring at me like that god it's intimidating fine that was Captain Swan one of my other friend's captain to the Black Pearl recently, but you didn't find out from me otherwise my fangs will be in your throat faster than the sun sets got it?" stating Ruby as her eyes flashed green to emphasize her point. "Got it, sober up boys we have a new mission ahead of us and judging by the Captain Swan's reputation there's bound to be bumpy seas ahead." stating Killian as he got up and headed towards the now broken door. "Ruby thanks for the information this certainly will be fun now you bilge rats find the famous Captain Swan or lead me too her ship either way see to it she doesn't leave this port tonight." Killian stated as he and his crew had left the tavern and headed towards the dock to begin searching.


End file.
